Ultraman Ribut
, also incorrectly known as Ultraman Storm outside of Malaysia and Indonesia, is an Ultra created by the joint collaboration of Les' Copaque Productions, the creator of Upin and Ipin, and Tsuburaya Productions. He starred in Episodes 25, 26 and 27 in the 8th season and Episodes 28, 29, 30 in the 9th season of Upin and Ipin in Malaysia and Indonesia. This special episode featured the heroes of Japan, as well as other elements taken from the Ultra Series. Etymology The Malay word "Ribut" means Storm in English. The name suit him as he's usually seen flying, running, and dodging enemy attack with amazing speed. Design Ultraman Ributto shares his design with many other previous Ultra, mostly Showa Ultra design. However, in his animation appearance, his Ultra suit design has a somewhat cybernetic feel and gear mesh design. He is also the first known Ultra that possesses cross hatch pattern on some of his red parts. However, all those cybernetic, gear mesh and cross hatch pattern are absence from his stage show performance Ultra suit. This might happen due to budget issue. His ankles and wrists are colored black. His overall design is that of Ultraman. However, his chest and shoulder design actually resemble Zoffy. His face seems like the amalgamation of Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Jack designs. His ears design look like a horizontally inverted Ultraman Great's ear design. His back head dorsal fin resembles the one that Ultraman Powered has. His color timer resembles most Showa Ultra color timers. Like Ultraman Ginga, he also has crystals on his arms and legs. Besides that, he also wears a crystal brace called Crystal Galaxium on his left arm, covering his own left arm crystal. This brace can change its size. History Upin and Ipin, Season 8 :;Episode 25 :: 2019 The story begins with an unknown Malaysian astronaut , Dato ' Shukor looking at Earth from the space in awe. He then saw a mysterious flying burning orb heading to Earth. On Earth, the twins Upin and Ipin, are two member of the Defense Rescue Force, DRF, and are patrolling around Kuala Lumpur in their jet fighter, Aman 1, to monitor an unusual haze that has appeared. They were contacted by their comrades, Mei Mei and Mail, in Aman 2, who have also reported of the strange haze. They then propose to find the source of the contamination, to which everyone agrees. Meanwhile, in the DRF headquarters, communications to both aircraft had failed. The signals of the planes were difficult to reach in the haze, and thus were abruptly cut off. The headquarters had no choice but to wait. Upin and Ipin discover and complain about the illegal logging and polluted rivers in the area, while Mei Mei and Mail discover a fire. Having difficulties contacting each other and the DRF headquarters in the hazy situation, they continue to search around. They then discover the burning and pollution were caused by an alien that they name Alien Kilat ( ). Aman 2 tried to attack, but it was not effective, and the plane crashed to the ground. Aman 1, nearby the area, had also tried to attack the evil Alien Kiratto, but this proved worthless, as the plane fell to the ground. Fortunately, it was saved by Ultraman Ributto. But Belial attack him. They fight but , Ributto shot him with Galaxium blaster as hjm weakness . He know Belial attack earth after ultraman missing . They know Belial from evil cosmic power but , Ultraman like Zero long ago . He defeat Belial but he return . Now, Zero is missing. Ributto must release evil power and healing Belial . :;Episode 26 :: Belial War Terasawa of DRF, turned into Ultraman Ributto and save Aman 1 plane and his comrades. The alien then capture the flying Aman 2 while rewarded Ultraman Ributto with a barrage of shots which the Ultra evade effortlessly. Ributto then run towards Kilat while blocking its shot attack but the evil alien then toss away Aman 2 to the highway street near the area. Ultraman Ributto then fly towards the plane and use his speed to catch the plane from crashing and harm the people at the highway. However, upon placing Aman 2 away from danger, Alien Kiratto then fire a beam at Ribut and pressed him towards the highway. Upin and Ipin tried to shoot the alien to even the match but the alien then change its target from Ultraman Ributto to the twins. After evading Kiratto's first shot the twins are doomed with the image of Kiratto charging its beam but they are saved by Ultraman Ributto who fly towards the alien and interject the attack. Ributto pushed Kiratto away and crash the nearby hill. The Ultra then pound the evil alien and manage to evade it's beam attack. While Ributto and Kiratto fighting at the background, Mei Mei and Mail goes to Upin and Ipin and ask about their well-being. Upin then suggest that they should team-up with Ultraman Ributto to defeat Alien Kiratto. They then manage to save Ributto from being attack and give him an opening to use his Ultra Kick attack. Being angry, the alien then use its technique to burn down its surrounding and increase the level of air pollution of the location where the fighting take place. Kilat then inhale the smoke to increase its strength. However this act make the DRF realize that the alien rely on smoke to increase its energy. They then manage to control the level of air pollution by sucking up all the smoke using their smoke-sucking gadget. Nearly defeated, Alien Kiratto then concentrate a high amount of energy and fire a beam attack towards Ultraman Ributto. Given his fast time reaction, Ultraman Ributto manage to evade the beam. Because of this, the beam hit the electrical substation tower behind him and electrocute the area surrounding it. To everyone dismay, the electricity charged a dormand mysterious kaiju and that kaiju become active while grow bigger than Ributto himself. The kaiju is called Raksasa Halilintar '''( (Thunderstorm Monster) by the DRF team. Everyone, including Ultraman Ributto, Alien Kiratto, and the DRF team look in shock while Haririnta roars fiercely. The giant Kaiju then head to the Kuala Lumpur city nearby leaving Ributto and Kiratto behind resuming their fight. The DRF team flies to the city to warn and evacuate all the people there before the arrival of Haririnta. The battle between Ributto and Kiratto then coming to its climax when the agile Ultra run towards the shooting alien while showing his agility with evading all of Kilat's beam shot before using his '''Ributto Cutter attack to cut both Kilat's hand. Ultraman Ribut then finish off Alien Kiratto with his unique Ultra Beam, Galaxium Blaster which is done after swirling his hands around each other like a "Silat" martial art practitioner usually did. Ribut then flies off to Kuala Lumpur to stop Haririnta's rampaged.Belial stop him but , Ribut fight him . How many he's fall, he still fight . Now , he shot Belial with Galaxium Blaster but, good Belial is dead . Evil cosmic power return to M78 planet but , Kuala Lumpur is destroyed. They still fight for they capital city to dead . :;Episode 27 :: Evil New Comander Raksasa Haririnta has arrived at Kuala Lumpur and everyone is in panic. Upin, Ipin, Mail and Mei Mei in their Aman 1 jet fighter try to halt Haririnta's movement but to no avail. Nearby, a little girl named Ara stood froze as she is frightening to see the giant kaiju rampaging the place. She is then becoming Haririnta's next target but Upin and Ipin arrive by her side and try to bring her to safety. However, the kaiju then attack them with its electrical plasma breath attack. Luckily enough, Ultraman Ributto arrived in the knick of time and shield the three kids with his Protean Shield barrier technique that emanates from his Crystal Galaxium brace. Halilintar then attacks Ultraman Ributto with its electrical breath attack but the Ultra managed to block it with his Protean Shield again. However the mighty kaiju then unleashed a strong tail attack which canceled Ributto's barrier and sent one of his crystal brace away. Shocked by the attack, Ributto is then caught off guard by Haririnta's another electrical breath attack. Ribut try to get up but he seems to lose his conciousness when his color timer starts blinking. Sensing that Ultraman Ributto will be in grave danger if they did not help him, Upin and Ipin went to the top of the nearest building and start shooting Haririnta with their gun. They shoot Haririnta while shout Ributto's name to awake him. The monster then attack the twins but luckily for them, the attack miss. Ributto then regain his conciousness and with all his might, he run towards the kaiju and attack it with his flipping kicking technique. He then do a melee attack and cut off Haririnta's horn using his Ributto Cutter. Ultraman Ributto then fly up to the sky and prepare his Protean Durable Net technique. He shoot it towards Haririnta and upon contact, Haririnta is enclosed in the Protean sphere which Ributto drags to the sky and start swinging it before tossing it out of Earth atmosphere. The thrown kaiju then received a comical farewell greet by the unknown Dato ' Shukor from the 1st episode that is in space at the time. All member of DRF are in joy with Ributto's success of preventing the destruction of Kuala Lumpur by Haririnta. Jarjit then wonder about the whereabout of Terasawa that suppose to be in the DRF headquarters. Ultraman Ributto then come back to Earth and thank Upin and Ipin for their bravery help. With the defeat of Alien Kiratto and Haririnta, Kuala Lumpur's polluted air has become normal again. Ributto then gives Upin and Ipin a farewell gift. Upin and Ipin awoke from their dream while shouting Ultraman Ributto's name. They then realize that it has been only a dream but start questioning about it again when they see Ultraman Ginga's transformation item, G-Flash brace at their hand. Ipin then smell smoke and the twins rushed outside to see where does the smoke come from. The smoke is revealed to come from a pile of dry leaves that their older sister, Ros, burn just outside their grandmother house. Upin then warns his sister that she cannot do that as the monster will come if the air is polluted. Ros then questioned her twin brother about where is that said monsters and take more dry leaves and toss it on top of the already burning dry leaves to increase the burning flame. She then laugh hysterically while looking at her brothers which they said she's acting like a monster. Upin and Ipin then say that they will call Ultraman Ginga to stop her which Ros mockingly ask them to do it. While they are doing somewhat like a pose to call Ribut, their friends arrive while wearing Ultramen masks. Jarjit is seen wearing Ultraman Jack's mask, Fizi is seen wearing Father of Ultra's mask, Mei Mei is wearing Mother of Ultra's mask, Ehsan is wearing Ultraman Taro's mask while Mail is wearing Ultraman Ginga's mask. Ros then laugh at them while calling them "Ultramen Ketot" (Ultramen Shorty) given their childly height. Jarjit then pick a hose and shoot water to Ros face while she's laughing at them. Ros then playfully act as a monster and chase the Ultramen Ketot team while they ran away from her. Upin and Ipin laugh while watching their friends ran from Ros but then the G-Flash mysteriously blinking, making the twins wondered why. Upin and Ipin, Season 9 :;Episode 28 The episode begins with a jet fighter flied by Terasawa ( 12 )chased an unknown shadowy entity. He try to shoot it down but his shots are missed. The mysterious shadow then try to crash into Terasawa's jet fighter but he managed to evade it. The shadow entity then disappeared in Kampung Durian Runtuh , ex japanesse army headquarters . The scene then changed to Upin, Ipin, Ehsan, Fizi, Jarjit and Mail role-playing as Ultraman Ginga. All of them want to be Ribut even Mail, who wear Alien's mask beforehand and they argue with each other about who are supposed to be Ultraman and who are supposed to be the seijin/kaiju. Then, when Mei Mei and Susanti arrived and picked up Alien's mask that Mail tossed, all the boys agreed that the two girls should be the kaiju emperess. While they play role-playing game, the mysterious shadow suddenly creeps towards them. The shadow sucks out the children's shadow. However, Upin & Ipin are save because of their G-Flash activating a barrier when the shadow gets near them. Upin & Ipin's friends suddenly stop playing and they all goes back home. At the same time, the sky suddenly becomes dark. The next day, at the kindergarden, Upin & Ipin realized that there is something wrong with their friends. They all seems expresionless, even the classroom looks gloomy. During going back home from school, the twins saw a jet fighter flew over the sky of their village. They ran towards the orchard where the jet fighter seems to go and there, they were greeted by a huge armored monster called "Raksasa Bayang" ( (literally Shadow Monster in English). The jet fighter attack the kaiju but the kaiju slap it down. Bayan then want to attack Upin & Ipin. The kids run for their life but suddenly Ipin's leg get caught by a fallen tree branch nearby. Upin tried to help his twin brother but the kaiju has become nearer. They then scream for help. :;Episode 29 Raksasa Bayan try to suck Ipin's shadow and Ipin gradually becoming emotionless like his friends at the kindergarden just now. At the same time, Terasawa run towards the kaiju and transform into Ultraman Ributto after the light save him and attack Bayan. This act manages to thwart off Bayan's shadow suction act towards Ipin. The kids welcomed the Ultraman joyfully. Irritated with the twins, Bayan attacks them with his shadow tail. Ribut storms to save them and he enlarges his Crystal Galaxium to act as a shield. The Ultra then fights the kaiju with his amazing agile combat style. He seems winning but when he's about to shoot his Galaxium Blaster, he seems shocked as he saw the trapped shadows in Bayan. Seeing the opening, Bayan restrains Ributto with his shadow and knocked him off the ground. Bayan tried to suck Ributto's shadow but Ribut's leg crystal emanates a flash and thwart off the kaiju. Bayan then fleed the fighting grounds. With the kaiju disappearance, Ributto then fly away. Upin & Ipin arrives their home and is welcomed by Kak Ros and Opah who worried about them. The twins then told them about Ributto and Bayan but their sister and grandmother didn't believe in their story. They then goes to shower and both of them fell asleep. While they are sleeping, they are suddenly being teleported to the DRF Headquarters. Their arrival are welcomed by Terasawa. At the DRF Headquarters, Terasawa explains to them about Raksasa Bayan's case. The kaiju has terrorized Kampung Durian Runtuh and has suck the villagers' shadow. Shadow is Bayan's energy source and with each shadow, Bayan's size and height will increase. The trio then is shocked by a sudden screaming by Ros. :;Episode 30 They go Miri ,Sarawak to fight Bayan with Rei from Spacy Zap and Jombot . Upin and Ipin go to centre of monster ti release all shadow . They return be normal but , they traped . Jombot saving them but Bayan bit him . Rei release Tumura and Lial to fight Bayan but , they on injured . Tensawara shot that kaiju but , the fighter jet crush . Eshan and him friend fight to end .Upin hear they friend on young ages . Tensawara turn to Ultraman Ributto . He fight bravely . He still fight but no much time . Jombot crashing kaiju shell .Tumura and Lial help to . Ultraman Ginga want Ributto fight back . He use Ributto cutter to cut kaiju shell .Victory saving that with super speed .Ginga sent Bayan to the sky . Ributto shot Bayan with Galaxium blaster . The war is end but , Upin , Ipin and friends return to persinular . They ambition to be air force as Upin's late father . Tensawara say goodbye to Rei , Jombot ,Ginga and Victory for help . Profile Physical Attributes * Height: 50 m (Series), 40 m (Ultraman Festival 2016 Fanbook) * Weight: micro to infinity (series), 40,000 t (Ultraman Festival 2016 Fanbook) * Age: Unknown * Time Limit: Presumably 3 minutes like other Ultra's but the truth is never stated. * Flight Speed: Faster than a jet fighter. Body Features * Color Timer: The standard color timer. * Ultra Armor: From the battle with Alien Kilat, Ribut's body has show that it can withstand high temperatures and is resistant to fire and presumably laser as there was no burnt damage seen after being hit by the alien's fiery beam. * Arm and Leg Crystals: The blue crystals that he has on his arms and legs. It is source of his power as the blue crystal turns grey for a moment when he charge his final attack before he shoot it at Halilintar. * Crystal Galaxium: Worn at his left arm, on top of his left arm crystal. Ultraman Ribut used it to call forth many of his techniques such as his Ultra barrier technique that can withstand powerful lightning attack. Techniques * : Ribut's personal Ultra Beam. He fires his Ultra Beam in an L position. Done after swirling his hands around each other. Can Destroy a monster in one hit. *'Ribut Cutter': Like the original Ultraman, Ribut can fire rings of energy to cut apart his opponent. He does not use any specific action to create them. *'Protean Shield': Ribut can erect a circular shield of blue energy to protect himself. Called as Dinding Pelindung (literally Wall Shield in English) in Ultraman Ribut's stage show debut performance. **'Durable Net': He can fire a ray that can trap a monster in a sphere. Used on Halilintar before Ribut threw him into space. *'Ribut Kick': He can do a powerful flying kick. **'Ribut Flipping Kick': A powerful flipping kick. *'Agility': Ribut is perhaps one of the most agile Ultra ever, being able to dodge enemy fire that he is running towards. He often performs jumps and flips and has excellent reaction time for something so massive as an Ultra. *'Galaxy Ribut': A technique that is used in his stage show. He gather all of his energy and release it all at once to clear off the dark sky so that the sun light can reach Earth once again. *'Battle Rod': A Bō that only appeared as a stage-show exclusive weapon. This was only shown when he fought against Moetaranga. Ultraman_Ribut_Saw-toothed_Discs 001.png|Ribut Cutter Ultraman_Ribut_Protean_Shield 001.png|Protean Shield Ultraman_Ribut_Durable_Net_001.png|Durable Net ULTRAMAN_RIBUT_02.jpg|Galaxium Blaster Ribut_Kick!.png|Ribut Kick Screenshot_(24).png|Galaxy Ribut Ultraman_Ribut_Battle_Rod.png|Battle Rod Transformation G-Flash: Used by Terasawa are twin bracelets. In order to transform, Terasawa would need to put both of the bracelets together to transform into Ultraman Ribut. Terasawa_Transforming.png ULTRAMAN_RIBUT_04.png|Ribut's First Rise Ultraman_Ribut's_Second_Rise.png|Ribut's Second Rise Gallery ultramanribut.jpg|Ultraman Ribut's silhoutte that is used for his early promotional art ULTRAMAN RIBUT.jpg|An official poster for Upin & Ipin x Ultraman Ribut Ultraman-Ribut-2-Upin-Ipin-9.jpg UltramanRibutColorTimer.png|Ultraman Ribut's color timer and chest design. Ribut's Arm Crystal close up.png|Ultraman Ribut's Arm Crystal Design Crystal Brace.png|Ultraman Ribut's Crystal Brace Ribut's Leg Crystal.png|Ultraman Ribut's Leg Crystal Design and Position Ribut's Fighting Stance.png|Ultraman Ribut's Fighting Stance ULTRAMAN RIBUT 03.png|Ribut vs. Halilintar Ultraman-Ribut-2-Upin-Ipin-1.jpg|Ribut vs. Bayang POSTER_ULTRAMAN_RIBUT_2.jpg|An official poster for Ultraman Ribut II Ultraman-Ribut-2-Upin-Ipin-2.jpg|Upin and Ipin Ultraman-Ribut-2-Upin-Ipin-6.jpg|Upin and Ipin are wearing Ultraman Ribut's mask Ultraman-Ribut-2-Upin-Ipin-12.jpg|Ultraman Ribut is coming~~ Ultraman-Ribut-2-Upin-Ipin-7.jpg|Upin, Ipin and Terasawa ultraman02.jpg|Ultraman Ribut Screenshot (13).png|Ultraman Ribut at Karnival Upin Ipin 2015 Screenshot (17).png Screenshot (16).png Screenshot (18).png Screenshot (20).png|Ribut vs Black King Screenshot (24).png|Galaxy Ribut Screenshot (23).png|Ribut and Zero fighting the monster Screenshot (31).png Ultraman Forever!!!.png|Ultraman Ribut presented among a group of 43 Ultra Warriors (second last row, second right) Ultraman_Ribut_art.png Trivia *Originally started as a CGI character, Ribut's costume first made its appearance in Upin & Ipin Carnival in 2014. Later, he is made as an official character in 2016, staring from his appearance in episode 155 (final episode) of Shin Ultraman Retsuden, Ribut is officially presented among the 43 Ultraman group alongside Ultraman Orb. Later during Ultraman Day in Suginami Kokaido of the same year, he appears during the all Ultraman lineup and like all presenting Ultra Warriors, he is given a personal introduction: . *Ultraman Ribut appears to be a blend of various Ultras. **His overall design is similar to that of Ultraman. **His shoulder and chest design bear resemblance to Zoffy, minus the metallic studs. **He has a flatter face, similar to that of Ultraman Jack. **His ears resemble those of Ultraman Great. **His fighting stance resembles Ultraman Tiga's. **He has large crystals on his arms and shins similar to Ultraman Ginga. ***The crystal design at Ribut's arms bear resemblance to Ultraman Mebius' own Mebius Brace design. This design is also used for Ribut's leg crystal. ***While the crystals on Ginga's leg are positioned on the front of his shins, Ribut has them at the outer side of his shins. *Ribut is the first Ultra created for a foreign country besides America and Australia. He is thus the first Malaysian Ultra and the first Asian Ultra that is not from Japan. Technically, if Hanuman is included, he is the fourth foreign Ultra overall. *During his fight with Raksasa Halilintar, we can clearly see that Ribut's crystal brace is swept away by Halilintar's tail sweep attack. However, viewers can still see both crystal at his hand after that. This is because Ribut actually does have crystals in both of his arms and is only wearing a crystal brace on his left arm only. If one looks carefully, they can see that his left arm did not have his crystal brace anymore. *Ultraman Ribut is also the first Ultra to be presented fully in CGI animation. *Ultraman Ribut is the second Ultra that is named after a word from the Malay language after Ultraman Tiga. Ribut can be translated to Storm in English. **Interestingly, the name of the monsters that Ribut fought in the 1st special are actually related to him and each other. Ribut means Storm while Kilat is Thunder or Lightning and Halilintar is also a Malay word for both Thunderbolt and Lightning. **Coincidentally, the word "Ribut" is homophone to the English word "Reboot" as Ultraman Ribut's design is somewhat of a reboot to the design of the original Ultraman. *Ultraman Ribut is the first Ultra who was introduced as a dream character. However, he is proven to exist in the real world when Upin and Ipin wake up to find his transformation items present in their room. Category:Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Non-Canon characters